moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom
= July 16, 2011 |release date = December 3, 2011 (White) December 10, 2011 (Black) |location = Japan North America (DuArt dub) |runtime = 98 minutes |distributor = Toho (Japan) Cinedigm/Viz Media (US) Universal Pictures (UK) |gross = ¥4,139,688,926 }} Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom, originally released in Japan as and , respectively, are the two versions of the fourteenth film in the [[Pokémon (anime)|''Pokémon anime series]]. They were released on July 16, 2011 in Japan. The movies feature Victini the Victory Pokémon, as revealed during a preview shown at the end of the last movie Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions, as well as the Vast White/White Yang Pokémon Reshiram and the Deep Black/Black Yin Pokémon Zekrom. A subsequent trailer for the films prominently features Zekrom and Victini. Up until February 14, 2011, only the version featuring Zekrom was being promoted. On February 15, 2011, it was announced that a second film featuring Reshiram would be released simultaneously in theaters with the Zekrom film. The plots of both films are similar up until Reshiram and Zekrom enter the story of each film. The two sides of Every Little Thing's double A-side single serve as the ending songs for the two films; "Sora" is the theme for the Zekrom version and "Koe" is the theme for the Reshiram version. Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom received a limited theatrical release in America by the digital cinema developer and distributor, Cinedigm, on December 3 and 4, 2011, making it the first Pokémon film to be screened in American theatres since Pokémon Heroes. Any person that attended on the day of the movie was to receive a free limited edition Pokémon gift pack containing instructions on how to obtain Victini, a PokéDex 3D card of Victini, a limited edition, super sized Victini TCG Card, a Pokémon the Movie: White sticker, and a Pokémon Black and White bonus manga sampler. Movies Pokemon.com|accessdate=2011-09-28}} Cinedigm|accessdate=2011-11-21}} Some theaters did not receive the packages and audience members had to request the pack online afterwards. Cinedigm|accessdate=2011-12-08}} The film was not released in theaters in Canada, because Cinedigm only does American showings of films. Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram aired on Disney XD in the UK and Cartoon Network in the USA in December 10, 2011 after the death of Hanna-Barbera's Japanese dub director and screenwriter 高桑慎一郎 in April 6, 2011 before the Japanese DVD and Blu-ray release on December 16, 2011 (the first being Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life). Entertainment Film Distributors said, "We don't own the rights to the Pokémon movies so please don't post saying they have taken over Pokemon movies." Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom aired on Cartoon Network on February 11, 2012. A two-disc DVD set was released in the US on April 3, 2012. Production The production team visited locations of the Alpes-Maritimes department of Southern France, including Nice, Gourdon, Tourrettes-sur-Loup, Èze, Roquebrune-Cap-Martin, Sainte-Agnès, Peillon, and Cagnes-sur-Mer, as well as visits to the French Riviera, Normandy, Paris, and Mont Saint-Michel, as inspiration for the setting of the films. Promotion To promote the films in Japan, players of [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] were able to download a Victini for their games. This Victini was different from the one that was given to initially promote the video games' release, as it was given several attacks that it would not be able to learn throughout normal gameplay. This included its signature moves Searing Shot and V-Create (unobtainable in gameplay), as well as Reshiram and Zekrom's unique moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt. To promote the movie release in the US, it was announced on the official US Pokémon website that starting on December 3, 2011 to December 31, 2011, players of [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] could download Victini to their games through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. This Victini also included its signature moves Searing Shot and V-Create (unobtainable in gameplay), as well as Reshiram and Zekrom's unique moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt and held a Fire Gem. A sweepstakes also took place on the official site as a promotion for the movie. A second promotion was released in the US for the DVD release of the movies. Between March 10, 2012 and April 8, 2012 players were able to download a level 100 Reshiram or a level 100 Zekrom depending on which version the player had through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. When players who "tucked in" Reshiram (or Zekrom) using the Game Sync in their game both Pokémon unlocked a special C-Gear skin of the Pokémon they received, as well as a special place in the Dream World on the Pokémon Global Link site where a special password could be obtained to get a special Victini doll for the user's house in the Dream World. Plot The two films follow a similar plot with some major and minor changes, notably the Pokémon that appear, Reshiram and Zekrom swapping roles. In the opening scenes, a man named Damon approaches a remote village with the intention of revitalising the land of the People of the Vale. A natural disaster occurs, but Damon summons either Reshiram or Zekrom to save the villages. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum, Iris and Cilan approach Eindoak Town, but Ash rescues a pair of Deerling from falling off a cliff. He unknowingly is touched by Victini, causing him to spring across a gorge and land on the other side, venturing through a cave with Pikachu and the Deerling. Ash and co. navigate their way through the cave system and emerge in the cellar of the town’s castle known as the Sword of the Vale, said to have flown from a nearby valley to its current spot. The group go to the town’s harvest festival, guided there by Damon, also meeting Damon’s sister Carlita, mother Juanita, and the town’s mayor Mannes. In a Pokémon tournament, Ash wins, Carlita realising Victini has been giving his Pokémon power boosts. Ash and his friends befriend Victini. Ash tries to take Victini to the outskirts of town but learns Victini cannot leave due to a barrier placed around it, held up by several pillars. Mayor Mannes explains to the kids of the town’s legend, in which Victini was friends with the king of the Kingdom of the Vale. The kingdom was empowered by the Dragon Force, an energy source which brought harmony to the world. The king’s sons were accompanied by Reshiram and Zekrom, but the princes became enemies leading to a war between Reshiram and Zekrom, who mortally wounded each other, transforming into stones and fell asleep. The Dragon Force grew destructive, so the king used Victini’s powers to move the castle to its current spot to contain the energy, and creating the barrier, but he died as a result. The princes put aside their differences and hid the slumbering dragon Pokémon. Damon explains he hopes to restore the dead kingdom’s valley using Victini’s powers and reunite the scattered People of the Vale, based on his mother’s wish. Damon also reveals he and Mannes found one of the dragon Pokémon beneath the castle. Ash promises to take Victini to the ocean, but Damon prepares to move the castle to start off his plans. Using Sigilyph’s powers, Damon has the barrier’s pillars moved to the castle, followed by Victini who believes the king is summoning it. Damon uses Victini’s power to move the castle and redirect the Dragon Force’s power to the valley. Ash, Iris and Cilan try to stop Damon from harming Victini, but their attempts are thwarted by the dragon Pokémon that Damon found. Victini recalls how the king told it that if the castle was moved again, the Dragon Force would become destructive. Retreating, Juanita suggests finding the second dragon Pokémon. Ash ventures into the caves and finds the second dragon. As Reshiram and Zekrom duel, both spot the destructive Dragon Force and join forces to stop it. Damon’s dragon releases Victini, and Damon is shown the Dragon Force, prompting him to use the castle to contain the unstable power with help from Reshiram and Zekrom. The group evacuate the castle, but Damon wants to try and fix the mess he has made and Victini remain trapped by the barrier with Ash and Pikachu not wanting to leave Victini, as the Dragon Force’s power grows deadlier and the castle floats up into the sky. Damon explains the barrier’s pillars must be destroyed to release the energy, but as the castle drifts up into the atmosphere, Ash collapses from the lack of air and falls unconscious due to the increasing coldness with Pikachu clinging to Ash's side, calling its trainer's name. Unable to watch Ash die, Victini reacts by using its powers to revive Ash and blast apart the pillars, seemingly dying as a result, the contained Dragon Force energy being fired into space. Damon, Reshiram and Zekrom guide the castle back to the town and seal away the Dragon Force once again. Later, Ash, Iris and Cilan visit a nearby beach in Victini’s memory, tossing one of Cilan’s macarons into the ocean. Victini appears and eats it, now free of the barrier and has plans to restore the valley its way. Damon begs for forgiveness, receiving it from his mother. The film ends with Reshiram and Zekrom departing, and Victini, Ash and the others are shown reuniting the People of the Vale in the restored valley. Cast Regular characters Guest characters *Damon ( ): The films' antagonist. In White—Victini and Zekrom, he dresses in lighter clothing and uses a Reuniclus in battle. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, he dresses in winter clothing and uses a Gothitelle in battle. In both films he wishes to use the legend of the People of the Vale to bring their kingdom back to power and use Victini to that end. *Carlita ( ): Damon's younger sister who uses a Hydreigon in Pokémon battles. In White, the Hydreigon is shiny. *Juanita ( ): Damon and Carlita's mother who owns a shop where she is assisted by her Golurk. In Black, the Golurk is shiny. *Mannes ( ): Mayor of the city of Eindoak who is knowledged in the Victini myth. *Luisa ( ): A child of the People of the Vale, she only appears in White—Victini and Zekrom. *Luis ( ): A child of the People of the Vale, he only appears in Black—Victini and Reshiram. * : A Psychic/Fire Legendary Pokémon living in Eindoak. It is said he has mysterious powers he can share to someone he befriends to. References External links * * * * Category:2011 anime films Category:2011 films Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom Category:Production I.G Category:Toho animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Viz Media anime Category:Cartoon Network television films Category:Japanese-language films Category:English-language films Category:Xebec (studio) Category:Films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Japanese films Category:Films